Ketika Flea Market Bukan Sekedar Tempat Berbelanja Biasa
by Kazuya RandomAuthor
Summary: Hmm, ngomong-ngomong, rasanya sosok penjual ini aku kenal, deh… ... Eh? Reaksi terkejut itu, apakah ini berarti Teru mengenal sang penjual misterius? -Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side- Makasih udah mau coba baca! XD


**Disclaimer: **Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side _series_ adalah properti milik KONAMI.

**Timeline: **Seperti biasa, setelah _timeline_ 2nd Season. Saat ada _Flea Market _yang jelas. Haha.

\(^0^)/

**Ketika **_**Flea Market**_** Bukan Sekedar Tempat Berbelanja Biasa**

\(^0^)/

"Teru, kalau yang ini, bagaimana?" tanyaku mengangkat sebuah cincin perak dari aksesoris-aksesoris yang ada di situ. Hari Minggu itu aku dan Teru mengunjungi _Flea Market_ bersama. Tapi sejak tadi reaksi Teru cukup menyebalkan.

"Nggak cocok," jawab orang yang bersangkutan.

"Nggak cocok lagi?" aku menghela napas.

"Itu manis semua, nggak cocok sama kamu," Teru menjawab dengan muka datar.

Terkadang aku nggak mengerti ini anak serius atau nggak. Senang sih punya _partner_ yang bisa diajak _berantem_, tapi aku kan terkadang ingin diperlakukan sebagai perempuan normal juga. Huft, kalau bukan karena sayang…

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku kepada penjual aksesorisnya. Hmm, ngomong-ngomong, rasanya sosok penjual ini aku kenal, deh… Topinya lucu banget, mirip dengan topi yang dikenakan seorang karakter di suatu anime terkenal gitu. Apa topi penjual secara umum memang begitu, ya? Hijau garis-garis dan menutupi hampir ke mata gitu.

Teru sepertinya merasa kalau aku asik memperhatikan penjualnya. Terlihat dari sudut mataku, Teru ikut melihat ke arah si penjual bertopi. Eh? Reaksi terkejut itu, apakah ini berarti Teru mengenal sang penjual misterius?

Ah, ya sudahlah. Aku masih _bete _juga dengan pendapat Teru sejak tadi. Ajak ngobrol penjualnya saja, ah.

"Ah. Itu. Cocok denganmu."

Aku yang sedang memegang sebuah kalung, melekatkan pandanganku pada penjualnya. Tadi suara penjualnya, kan? Tepat ketika aku mau meminta pendapatnya? Oh, keren…

Ketika mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Teru untuk melihat reaksinya, Teru terlihat seperti baru saja akan mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi tidak jadi. Matanya menunjukkan reaksi terkejut yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Dan ada reaksi _kalah _juga? Hee…

"Oh. Kenapa kalung ini, Kak?" aku mengarahkan pertanyaanku kepada si penjual bertopi.

Sebelum penjual itu menjawab, Teru sudah terlebih dahulu menjawab pertanyaanku, "Desainnya dinamis. Lebih _kamu_ kan dibanding desain-desain yang manis dari tadi."

Aku melihat ke arah Teru lagi, "Hoo… Jadi kamu sejak tadi bukan sengaja mau ngajak aku berantem?"

Terlihat sedikit, sangat, sangat sedikit semburat _pink _di pipi Teru dan dia berkata setengah berteriak, "Tapi intinya kamu mau pakai apa juga sama saja!"

Aku mulai sewot, "Kamu memang niat ngajak berantem ya sejak awal?"

Huft… Tapi aku mengerti kok, Teru. Hehe…

"Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum nggak jelas begitu? Aneh tahu," ucap Teru melihatku.

"Hmm… Aku pikir-pikir, kata-katamu benar juga," jawabku cuek.

"Ha?" kali ini Teru terlihat bingung dengan jawabanku.

"Iya. Mau pakai apa pun juga sama saja kan. Kamu kan tetap suka aku. Hohohohoho," aku meneruskan jawabanku dengan isengnya.

Teru terkejut dan, yep, pipinya memerah lagi, kali ini lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

Aku sedang tertawa puas atas kemenanganku terhadap Teru ketika di kejauhan terlihat sosok yang aku yakin kenal kali ini. Sosok tinggi yang sedang berlari santai dengan kaos olahraganya dengan beberapa ekor kucing yang mengikutinya di belakang. Siapa lagi?

"Shiba-_kun_!" panggilku.

Sosok yang kupanggil itu menoleh ke arahku dan menyesuaikan rute larinya mendekatiku, "Kosaka."

"Hai, Shiba-_kun_! Latihan?" sapaku.

"Hmm," jawabnya singkat sebelum mengirim pandangan bertanya padaku dan melihat ada Teru bersamaku.

"Aku sedang melihat-lihat di sini bersama Teru," aku menjawab pandangannya.

Teru berusaha terlihat _normal_ dan menyapa Shiba-_kun_, "Shiba."

"Saeki," jawab Shiba-_kun_.

Teru dalam keadaan seperti ini selalu berhasil membuatku ingin berguling tertawa. Ah, _my poor Teru and his image_… Sementara aku merasakan pandangan menusuk Teru yang jelas tahu isi pikiranku, aku memperhatikan si penjual bertopi lagi. Sejak Shiba-_kun _mendatangi kami, terasa ada suatu aura yang terpancar darinya.

Terlihat sih kalau si penjual memperhatikan Shiba-_kun _sejak tadi. Ah. Matanya. Hijau. Itu bukan iris mata yang umum di sini, kan?

Ups. Kembali ke arah pandangannya. Hee, dia bukan sekedar memperhatikan Shiba-_kun, _tapi lebih ke arah kucing yang mengelilingi Shiba-_kun_ saat ini.

Umm, ngomong-ngomong, aku juga yakin melihat rambut pirang yang membingkai sekitar mata si penjual di balik topinya. Mata hijau dan rambut pirang? Tipikal orang Jerman?

"Ah."

Kami bertiga spontan menoleh ke arah si penjual bertopi. Iya, itu suara si penjual bertopi. Aku mulai mengenali suara itu sekarang.

"Kucing… Boleh…?" tanyanya menatap Shiba-_kun_.

Sudut pandangannya terhadap Shiba-_kun _membuatku semakin jelas melihat mata hijau tersebut dengan rambut pirang yang membingkainya. Aku ingat aura ini. Menatap kucing yang salah satunya kini digendong Shiba-_kun_, aku spontan menunjuk si penjual bertopi, "Hazuki-_kun_!"

Aku bisa mendengar suara telapak tangan Teru yang pasti sedang menepuk dahinya. Oh. Sekarang aku mengerti pandangan terkejut Teru tadi.

"Hazuki-_san_?" ucap Shiba-_kun _menyerahkan kucing yang digendongnya ke tangan Hazuki-_kun_.

"Un," angguk Hazuki-_kun _menerima kucing tersebut dalam pelukannya, "_Thanks_."

Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadinya belum beli apa-apa nih dari Hazuki-_kun_. Tapi melihat Hazuki-_kun _sekarang… Nanti saja gampang, deh.

Tapi Teru hebat juga ya langsung mengenali Hazuki-_kun_. Atau aku yang kurang memperhatikan? Ah, ya sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong kombinasi Hazuki-_kun _dan Shiba-_kun _menarik juga…

\(^0^)/

**.Kazuya, Nov 20 '13**

Huaaah. Berhasil. Walau rasanya kemampuan menulis Author semakin aneh. /orz/ Melihat tanggalnya, ini kembali didekasikan untuk **MrsGoldenweek **yang sedang berulang tahun. Haha.

Seperti biasa, berhasil memasukkan Shiba-_kun in last minutes writing_. _Have a happy birthday_ untuk Shiba-_kun _yang berulang tahun pada November 21. _Good luck _ya menjalin (?) hubungan dengan Kei. Hoho.

Terima kasih telah membaca. Aneh? Kolom review ada lho untuk menuliskan apa yang terlintas dalam pikiran para pembaca sekalian yang budiman setelah membaca _fic_ ini. Hohohohoho.


End file.
